I'm waiting for you in eternity
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el primer desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan, el segundo es reencontrarse con Edward.
1. Prologo

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

El cazador me observó con un rostro neutral y estratégico, parecía que había dominado su interior con tan solo desconectar sus emociones como si se tratase de un simple movimiento en un juego de mesa.

El brillo oscuro de sus ojos dominaba a aquel dulce ser que me había abrigado en sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña que buscaba protección hacía tan poco tiempo, pero ahora todo había dado un vuelco radical y debía aceptar que había sido mi error.

Lo que ahora reflejaban esos ojos era completamente distinto a lo que alguna vez conocí, para él no era más que el objetivo a cazar, una frágil presa que, ante el simple movimiento de sus experimentadas manos, perdería hasta la última huella de vida.

Me arrepentí con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mí ser, por todo aquel mal que le hice alguna vez a quien fuese mi apoyo incondicional ante las experiencias difíciles a las que me vi enfrentada. Ahora me sentía inútil, una completa idiota por haberle fallado así, pero de nada valían mis lamentaciones, su lado humano se había marchado para dejar expuesta su marchita alma vampírica que ahora tenía sed de venganza.

Edward. La imagen de aquel vampiro adorable y bondadoso había quedado atrás. Alcé mi rostro intentando infundirme valor y le miré una vez más para darme cuenta que quien iba a ser mi asesino no era el mismo que conocí y amé tiempo atrás.

Con un rápido movimiento se acercó hasta mí, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su cercanía más no pude mover ni un solo músculo, estaba paralizada esperando mi muerte.

Sus frías manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, la sangre que corría por sus venas fue la que una vez me salvó de una muerte segura. Él, que había sido mi segundo dador de vida al salvarme de aquel abismo, ahora simplemente era quien terminaría con ella.

Clavó sus colmillos sobre la fina piel que esta en mi cuello, la sensación de éxtasis ya no existía en aquel acto. El fluido granate que emana con fiereza era absorbido por un completo desconocido. Sin más fuerzas de donde sostenerme, sentí como mis brazos perdían su firmeza y mis piernas caían ante la debilidad de todo mí ser.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que mi alma abandonase mi cuerpo y así, al fin, morir.

Ya nada tenía el sentido suficiente como para mantenerme, sin el amor de Edward mas con el odio de él no era capaz de sobreponerme ni luchar por una vida que no tendría sentido y simplemente esperaba su final.

—T-Te amo, E-Edward —gemí.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido y la presión de sus colmillos aún más fuerte sobre mi cuello. Él ya no era mi Edward.

El vació se adueño de mi cuerpo y sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban, lo último que recordé en ese instante fue el sonido de los labios y los colmillos de Edward llevándose lo último que me quedaba de vida.

.

.

—Levántate —escuché mientras todos los sonidos que me rodeaban producían un terrible murmullo que atormentaba mi cabeza.

Moví mis brazos y piernas, entonces me dí cuenta que no estaba muerta, aunque no sabía realmente donde estaba ni quien era.

La luz que mis ojos vieron me cegaba impidiéndome enfocar con claridad la imagen humana que tenía frente a mí. No tardé en adaptar mi campo visual y vi allí a Edward de pie a mi lado.

Instintivamente me levanté y me abracé a él. ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Una mala pesadilla aquel triste momento que había presenciado mi alma? Lo dudaba ya que sin pensarlo, Edward me apartó de sí.

—No merecías el descanso eterno, ascender a un lugar maravilloso y mejor donde jamás podré ir, no merecías tener aquello tan magnifico a lo que jamás podré aspirar. Te quedarás aquí, sola, intentando mantenerte _existente_ ya que no tienes vida. Has perdido tu alma y lo único que te queda es la oscuridad de la noche que te dará cobijo para perderte en tus instintos y convertirte en una usurpadora de vidas —susurró con una voz grotesca —. Eres un vampiro lleno de cadenas y ahora aprenderás lo que es vivir siendo una triste alma en pena.

.

.

Fue la última vez que le oí, la última vez que le vi y hasta hoy he vivido en soledad, esperando el día en que le vuelva a encontrar para expresarle lo más importante que me ha mantenido con _vida_, para contarle que a pesar de todo jamás le he dejado de amar.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas.**

**Bien ustedes diran ¿Pero y esta chica no que no tiene tiempo?**

**Es cierto no lo tengo pero estoy con una jaqueca atroz y pensé ¿Un Drabble?**

**Para esta idea y claro, un Drabble era estupendo hasta que mi mente comenzó a pensar y pensar en todo lo que daba esta idea y chan.**

**LES DIGO ALTIRO QUE NO SE CUANDO ACTUALIZARE LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**PERO SI SÉ QUE LO HARÉ CUANDO TERMINE PAPER LOVE, AUNQUE QUIZÁ SALGA ANTES.**

** Sólo les pido que si quieren seguirla la dejen en ALERTA**

**para que sepan cuando mi mente y mi tiempo dieron para continuarla, aún así no creo que sea muy largo ¿Ok?**

**Besitos a todas y dejenme sus reviews y alertas :)**

**Las quiero.**

**¡Ah! Tengo nuevo one shot -- Helado.**

**Pasen y dejen su huella.**


	2. Capítulo I: Reencuentro

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo I

**Reencuentro.**

**

* * *

**

_Boston, 1930._

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama esperando que el vacío de mi alcoba se llenase pronto. James había prometido traerme un par de muchachos jóvenes de buena sangre para alimentarme. Desde hace quince años que tenía este tipo de práctica, algo que realmente no anhelaba tener, por lo menos no de esta manera. Ser un Vampiro. Dejar toda mi historia atrás, mi humanidad, mi familia, mis sentimientos y errores, de cierta manera a Edward también. Sobre todo a él.

Alimentarme no era gran cosa, arrancar trozos de carne fresca con violencia y no tener piedad de la presa era tan característico en mí como lo fue el rosa en mis mejillas cuando tenía una vida humana que preservar. Sabía que toda la culpa de que en estos momentos fuese un vampiro radicaba en mí. Edward había actuado como cualquiera de su especie, ahora nuestra especie, lo hubiese hecho. Apagar emociones era nuestra especialidad, era increíble cómo podíamos llegar a ser crueles, pero ni toda esa oscuridad, dolor e incluso culpa podía apagar el amor que sentía, un amor profundo que se clavaba en mi carne más intima como recordándome que alguna vez en mi vida este trozo de cuerpo estuvo vivo y sintió amor, un verdadero amor que ahora simplemente era una quimera.

Sonó la puerta, detrás de ella podía sentir como un par de corazones latían de manera ensordecedora, por el aroma podía distinguir que traía consigo a una mujer, a pesar que le había pedido sólo hombres. Siempre había sido difícil para mí beber de mujeres, quizá fuese porque sentía que a quién le quitaba la vida era a mí misma, como si aún fuese una humana más, pero sabía que no era así y a pesar de mi naturaleza, lograba sentir piedad por las mujeres, aunque sólo por algunas.

—James, te dije que no me trajeses mujeres —le reproché.

Él me quedó mirando por un breve momento y bajó su rostro en señal de obediencia y arrepentimiento. James había sido mi único protegido, le había convertido cuando me sentía sola, por egoísmo. Al ver que él me observaba siempre que podía, esperaba a que cayese la noche y parecía buscarme, como si dentro de él existiese una veneración especial, quizá por eso también le convertí, porque su necesidad de mí aumentaba mi ego y saciaba mi dolor por la pérdida de aquello que tuve una vez con Edward.

—Discúlpeme, pero no encontré nada más que mereciese la pena para usted —señaló sin mirarme nuevamente a los ojos.

La pareja, estaba exaltada, notaba en sus corazones el aumento de la frecuencia, el torrente sanguíneo era potente y por lo que podía apreciar James había hecho bien trayéndomelos, sobre todo a la mujer, porque su cuerpo expelía un exquisito aroma, una esencia especial y familiar. Me acerqué a ellos y miré a James dándole la orden que se retirase.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué…? —interrumpí al hombre que hacía demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto y lo lancé contra una pared sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Él sería el postre.

Mientras que ella aterrorizada por ver al que supuse sería su novio comenzó a temblar. Sin siquiera mirar su rostro, porque sabía que podría sentirme identificada, decidí no dar más rodeos y clavar de una vez por todas mis colmillos en su cuello. El caliente líquido carmesí no tardó en derramarse escandalosamente por toda la extensión de su cuello, ingresó a mi boca y como si fuese poco también se derramó por completo en mi vestido. Nunca había sido comedida cuando se trataba de alimentarme y quizá fuese una forma de vengarme de mí misma. Estúpida decisión, pero cierta.

Una vez que el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, fui por el hombre, quizá no tan interesante como la chica, volví a tomar su vida como si fuese tan sólo una cucaracha en mi camino y sin más terminé saciada. James entró en mi habitación una vez que supo que había terminado, él había estado recolectando a mis víctimas por mí, ya que estoy impedida de moverme con demasiado ruido de por medio. De seguro a estas alturas Edward sabría que estaba aquí, él sabía que estaba tras él y aunque pensase que era por venganza estaba muy equivocado, no busco en absoluto vengarme de él, si no esclarecer el pasado.

—_No merecías el descanso eterno, ascender a un lugar maravilloso y mejor donde jamás podré ir, no merecías tener aquello tan magnífico a lo que jamás podré aspirar. Te quedarás aquí, sola, intentando mantenerte__existente__ya que no tienes vida. Has perdido tu alma y lo único que te queda es la oscuridad de la noche que te dará cobijo para perderte en tus instintos y convertirte en una usurpadora de vidas —susurró con una voz grotesca —. Eres un vampiro lleno de cadenas y ahora aprenderás lo que es vivir siendo una triste alma en pena._

Sus grotescas palabras retumbaron en mi mente y sentí como si una estaca se clavase en mi congelado, detenido e inerte corazón. Mi vida humana había sido arrebatada por el amor más fuerte que alcancé a sentir, pero no podía reprochárselo, había sido mi culpa, en un arrebato de celos y rabia, por una estupidez, permití que aquel secreto saliese a la luz, un secreto que sin duda jamás debería haber contado y peor aún jamás debería habérselo dicho a Jacob, él jamás debió saber lo que Edward era. Pero yo empeoré las cosas por una estúpida venganza infantil y ahora lo estaba pagando.

—Dime, Bella, dímelo —exigió Jacob —, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ese secreto te destruirá, sólo dímelo y jamás nadie se enterará de lo que escondes, eso te lo juro.

Y yo la muy estúpida, confundida por las imágenes de Edward con Tanya al borde del lago, esa intimidad tan especial que compartían, como él la miraba y ella descaradamente coqueteaba con el que era mi prometido, más cuando el posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la espectacular rubia… mi sangre ardía de ira, celos y envidia, era yo quién tenía que ser tocada así por Edward, sus manos sólo debían posarse sobre mi rostro, él debía mirarme solamente a mí de esa manera, tenía que tocarme a mí y jamás lo había hecho con tanta seguridad como lo estaba haciendo con ella, peor aún: sabía que él estaba oyendo a mi corazón dolido, sabía que ambos eran conscientes de mi presencia, pero ninguno se inmutó para besarse frente a mí como si nada, en ese momento supe que ese sucio vampiro había estado jugando conmigo cruelmente y la mejor manera de vengarme era decirlo a Jacob.

—Edward es el vampiro que estas buscando —susurré —, Edward es un vampiro.

Jacob no tardó en marcharse, no me dio consuelo como esperé que lo hiciera, simplemente me dejó allí, sola, a merced de que Edward viniese por mí, él sabía dónde estaba, sabía que sentía, él podía saber todo simplemente porque había bebido de mí sangre, parte de mí corría por sus venas y esa misma parte era la que me condenaría cuando Edward fuese capaz de descifrar mi miedo. Le había traicionado y se lo merecía, según eso creí, lo creí hasta que Tanya hace pocos años vino a burlarse de mí.

—Pobre, Bella, niña estúpida —dijo aquella vez en Indonesia —, ¿Creíste que Edward te había dejado por mí? Sinceramente eras una estúpida muchacha, aún no comprendía qué te había visto Edward, pero sin duda había sido tan sólo tu sangre, nada más, ahora que eres una de nosotros él jamás se volvería a fijar en ti, has perdido en encanto Isabella Swan.

—¿Crees tú que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que siempre estarías en medio de nosotros? Sea la condición que sea, siendo humana o un vampiro, tú siempre nos tratarías de separar —dije seria mientras veía como ella sonreía complacida.

—Estás equivocada, es cierto que Edward y yo compartimos un par de años juntos, pero no éramos capaces de soportarnos y a pesar que yo le amaba con locura, él jamás me demostró lo mismo, yo simplemente satisfacía sus deseos más íntimos, deseos que con una humana no podía cumplir. Sabes que a Edward le daba lo mismo alimentarse de humanos, siempre y cuando fuesen fugitivos y criminales, eso incluía a mujeres, pero jamás se daba el tiempo de tomarlas e intimar con ellas, esa era mi labor hasta que tú apareciste —el odio traspasó su mirada —, apareciste tú y jamás me volvió a tocar. Esa tarde era nuestra despedida, había aceptado marcharme de su vida de una vez por todas y tú estúpida creíste lo contrario, te arruinaste sola y delataste a Edward ante un hombre lobo. No sé qué mierda tenías en la cabeza, pero me hiciste un gran favor, no sabía cómo sacarte de la vida de mi Edward, pero sin duda no tuve necesidad, tú sola arruinaste todo —rió con sorna.

Yo, había sido una estúpida, había traicionado a Edward por una real estupidez, por despecho y ahora lo pagaba caro, él debía estar cambiando constantemente de lugar, no podía quedarse en ningún sitio, desde hacía ya quince años Jacob Black le había estado buscando con su manada y no se detendrían hasta matarlo, hasta descuartizar hasta el último pedazo de Edward. Lo desmembrarían entero y sería mi culpa. La venganza de Jacob iba más allá que la simple orden natural, todos sabíamos lo peligroso que podía ser un hombre lobo para un vampiro, pero Edward había asesinado a los padres de Black en una cruda pelea cuando defendía a las hermanas Denalí por haber ingresado en la tribu Quileute y haber asesinado a muchos de los hombres que vivían allí, dejando solamente a mujeres y niños, sin duda una crueldad, pero se estaban vengando ellas también de los asesinatos cometidos por la manada de lobos, una historia sin fin que llevaba siglos, pero de la que Edward jamás había tomado parte, hasta esa noche. La ventaja de Edward residía que Jacob nunca se enteró quién había asesinado a su familia, siempre creyó que eran las Denalí, pero jamás pensó que sería Edward, pues este procuró no acercársele lo suficiente como para que Jacob supiese su verdadera identidad, aunque sin duda lo sospechaba.

—Bella —James interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije toscamente al volver al presente amargo que me tenía envuelta en una triste condena.

—Debemos movernos, ha empezado a oscurecer y de seguro su objetivo también se está moviendo a estas horas —señaló James con certeza.

Edward Cullen esta noche asistiría a un baile de beneficencia, esperaba encontrar allí a los ladrones que habían robado parte de su negocio, sabía muy bien que las mejores familias de Boston se habían aliado y había cambiado papeles para disminuir hasta hacer desaparecer su influencia sobre el gobernador, pues deseaban que las empresas de Edward se viesen en la quiebra porque significaban para ellos un peligro inminente. En los negocios todo valía y Edward estaba claro que así era, a pesar de ser un vampiro sin necesidad de dinero, podría conseguir cualquier cosa con la persuasión, le gustaba jugar a una especie de tablero en el cual movía hábilmente todas sus piezas económicas y jamás se equivocaba, siempre apostaba al mejor. Esta noche tenía pensado contraatacarlo, jamás se esperaría mi aparición en público frente a él, de hecho sabía que lo estaría esperando fuera del evento, como usualmente lo habría hecho, pero seducir al hijo menor del gobernador había resultado satisfactorio para recibir tan anhelada invitación.

—Esta vez no puedes acompañarme, James —le advertí —, lo mejor será que te mantengas alerta, pero no debes interferir en mi cortejo con Riley, el chico necesita creer que me tiene a sus pies para poder acceder a Edward con mayor ventaja —señalé.

—Lo mejor será que esté pendiente, si es que Cullen le hace daño me necesitará, tanto como si ese tal Riley se propasa —dijo serio.

Sabía lo que James sentía por mí, pero me tenía sin cuidado, sabía que era tan útil como mi brazo derecho, pero también sabía que no era más que mi perrito faldero. Él haría el trabajo sucio por mí tan bien como si quisiera hacerlo, aunque muchas veces la había obligado a hacer cosas que no quería, pero esa era una de las ventajas de ser su creadora. Ahora me veía en una posición desventajosa, sería yo quién estaría del otro lado: era el perrito faldero de Edward Cullen. Como mi creador jamás me liberó, jamás me dio aquella aprobación, pero me abandonó y si él me ordenase a hacer algo que no quisiese… su sangre corría en mí, era la que me había dado esta existencia después de la muerte, por eso él estaba tan tranquilo sabiendo que jamás podría matarlo si quisiese, por lo menos yo no podría, pero mis perros falderos sí, por eso él se cuidaba de mí, aunque realmente no tenía por qué, yo sólo quería aclararle el mal entendido, aunque sabía que él jamás me perdonaría el haber revelado su secreto.

Entré al salón, espacioso y amplio, iluminado con cientos de candelabros que colgaban del techo con preciosos diamantes, sin duda Boston estaba en su apogeo, podría verlo. Riley Biers estaba esperándome con la sonrisa más encantadora que podría tener y aquí iba mi actuación, lo cogí del brazo como si la vida se me fuese en ello y me empeñé en dedicarle mi mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —sonrió —, espero que no tengas prometido ningún baile más que a mí, ya que planeo dejarte exhausta.

—Así será, sólo tengo reservado mis bailes para ti, querido —sonreí de la manera más encantadora posible.

—Ven, te presentaré a mi familia.

La familia Biers era el blanco de Edward, ellos se habían encargado de destruir todos sus negocios, jamás dejarían que un extranjero, porque eso lo creían, se instalase como si nada en sus terrenos mercantiles. Sin duda una buena forma que Edward me perdonase era exterminar a toda la familia Biers, pero antes de eso necesitaba su aprobación, era por eso que necesitaba verle y Riley me llevaría a él. La familia Biers no destacaba demasiado, una hija más, pecosa, bajita y rechoncha, jamás lograrían casarla con un magnate que pudiese elegir, aunque la fortuna que precedía a la chica era bastante buena, con tanta herencia de por medio quizá podía resultar apetecible a los desfinanciados de Boston. Los padres en cambio eran muy distinguidos, de modales perfectos, al instante noté como esa mujer, la madre de Riley estudiaba mis movimientos, mis gestos y mi conversación, mientras que lo único que vigilaba yo de ella era su pulso exquisito que se levantaba en el punto medio de su cuello.

Tras una pieza de baile o dos, fingí sentirme cansada y Riley no tuvo más opción que llevarme a la mesa de ponches, en ese momento divisé a Edward Cullen, sin duda si hubiese tenido latiendo a mi corazón este se habría sobresaltado, podría decir que los años le jugaban a favor y que la belleza le salía hasta por los poros, pero sabía que estaba tal cual como le había conocido en Forks, sus buenos modales y su voz exquisita aún me atrapaban, en el momento que entró en el salón supe que me había notado. Él sabía que yo estaba aquí, ahora sólo me hacía falta quitarle de encima toda esa tropa de vampiros que cuidaban de él.

—Ven —tiró suavemente de mi Riley —, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Obligada a fingir mi papel de prometida, tuve que acercarme hasta donde el estúpido de Biers quiso llevarme, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando se acercó a Edward y lo trató con natural normalidad.

—Hola Edward, amigo mío hacía días que estabas desaparecido por Boston, tantos negocios de seguro te habían tenido ocupado —sonrió mientras que Edward seguía tenso ante mí —. Quería presentarte a mi prometida: Isabella Swan, este es mi gran amigo Edward Cullen.

Todo listo. Plan en marcha, esperaba esta vez que Edward me permitiese ofrecerle un sacrificio a modo de perdón, sabía que jamás me dejaría volver a ser su amante, pero eso me serviría para no tener que estar pendiente de que sus protectores quisiesen matarme cada vez que estábamos en la misma ciudad.

* * *

**Hola chicas, si lo sé tardé infinidades en subir este capitulo de seguro ya lo olvidaron ¿No es así? **

**Pero no aquí está Manne Van Necker más recargada que nunca y dispuesta a darles una innovadora historia, por lo menos para mí**

**ustedes saben que este no es mi estilo, pero Dios sabe cuanto amo escribir de mala malosa :)**

**Les cuento que tengo una pagina web en la que subiré mis fanfictions con algunas playlist, también hay libros para descargar y poco a poco le voy dando forma**

**PASEN a VISITARLA y dejenme un mensajito en el LIBRO DE VISITAS**

**es: (sin espacios) **_http : / / sinistertemptation . weebly . com_

**Cariños y espero sus reviews y expectativas.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	3. Capítulo II: Supremacía

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo II

**Supremacía.**

**

* * *

**

_Boston, 1930._

Por instantes estuve a punto de echarme a correr. Los ojos penetrantes de Edward revelaban su indiferencia a mi presencia frente a él, como si fuésemos completos desconocidos, como si nunca hubiese compartido parte de mi existencia con él… No había culpabilidad en sus ojos y entendía perfectamente que nuestra especie difícilmente podría sentir culpabilidad cuando la venganza estaba de por medio. Abrumadoras imágenes vinieron a mi mente y de inmediato supe que James estaba en problemas, la sangre que nos unía me permitía saber su paradero y en estos mismos instantes los discípulos de Edward estaban torturándolo. Intenté entrar en la mente de Edward y hacerle saber que ordenase a sus protegidos que dejasen en paz a James, pero me fue imposible, estábamos separados por una barrera mental que él había creado.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —dijo Riley haciéndome recordar en donde estaba.

—Nada, es sólo que me parece haber conocido antes a tu amigo —sonreí.

El rostro de Edward no se inmutó, se acercó a susurrarle algo a una de las mujeres que estaba a su lado y esta se marchó junto al resto de la tropa de vampiros que le protegían. Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano que estaba libre, la otra era sostenida por el brazo de Riley y lentamente acercó mi mano a su boca y allí depositó un beso. Evidentemente si hubiese sido humana me habría sonrojado y mi corazón habría palpitado notoriamente, pero en vez de eso me sentí vacía y muy dolida.

—Discúlpeme, querida dama, pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes, aunque sin duda estoy dichoso de conocerla y saberla como la prometida de un gran amigo —sonrió tranquilamente mientras miraba a Riley quién parecía muy contento de ver, al que creía su amigo, tan condescendiente con la que creía que era su prometida.

Durante toda la noche intenté acercarme a Edward y mantener una conversación más intima, pero me fue imposible. El insufrible de mi prometido se pegaba a mí sin dejarme en paz ni siquiera para respirar, aunque realmente eso no era necesario, ya que podría haberme deshecho de Riley con tan sólo ordenárselo, pero Edward no se acercó a Riley en toda la velada y se suponía que así tendría que hacerlo. Quizá subestimé a Edward y este estaba dominando la mente del que se supone mi prometido, de hecho estaba muy divertido viendo como Riley me invitaba a bailar. Edward estaba jugando abiertamente conmigo y era yo quién tenía todas las de perder.

Avanzaba la noche y pronto comenzarían a salir los primeros rayos de sol, momento en el que tendríamos que abandonar el lugar para insertarnos en la lúgubre oscuridad, pero no dejaría que esta noche terminase así. Era la primera vez que Edward se dejaba tan expuesto, era mi única oportunidad de poder aclararle las cosas, en realidad más que aclarárselas era pedirle disculpas y demostrarle mi fidelidad con lo que él pidiese.

Para mi cometido, tuve que pedirle a Riley que se acercara a Edward y que me llevase con él, entonces, su débil mente me llevó hasta mi objetivo nuevamente. Las personas revoloteaban alrededor del vampiro más extraño que habían visto mis ojos, Edward parecía disfrutar de la compañía de los humanos, pero ahora no los miraba como cuando le conocí primeramente, ahora jugaba con ellos, hacía trucos mentales, los torturaba y ellos ni siquiera lo sabían, simplemente se sometían a las órdenes que este les daba.

"_Así era contigo, Isabella, jugué todo el tiempo"_

Sentí su voz en mi mente, sabía que era él quién había conectado conmigo, estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos y los mantenía con esa frialdad que llegaba a quemar, como si fuese hielo recorriendo mi cabeza, sentía un dolor aterrador. Intenté hacerle frente, pero su sangre corría por mis venas y su antigüedad hacía que él fuese muy superior a mí.

"_Creíste que me había enamorado de una simple niña, no eras más que un entretenimiento, creo que hice bien en convertirte, ahora eres más patética intentando explicarme algo que ya sé muy bien, no pierdas tu existencia conmigo, no necesito explicaciones cuando todo lo provoqué yo…"_

Su voz hacía eco en mí y el dolor punzante se hacía cada vez más poderoso. Presioné el brazo de Riley como rogando por una ayuda que jamás él podría haberme prestado, pero aún así él intentó contenerme.

"_Creíste que con Tanya estábamos allí sin oírte, creíste que no sabía que irías corriendo a contárselo a Jacob, creíste demasiadas tonterías, Isabella. Ya me tenías aburrido con tu amor incondicional, buscaba más emoción, pero tú eras demasiado monótona, intenté deshacerme de ti, pero pensé que sería mejor castigarte a vivir aquí en mi mundo y has caído bastante bajo creyéndome tan idiota como para no tener todo planeado…"_

No lo creía, no quería creerlo, pero él mismo estaba irrumpiendo mi interior, averiguando mis más íntimos miedos, él estaba allí demostrándome su superioridad en todo, diciéndome con esto que no era nada ni nadie para él… si esto era real, era como morir y seguir existiendo. Fuese lo que fuese no le daría en el gusto, no porque él fuese un ser cruel yo tendría que soportarle todo lo que se le antojase. Me armé de valor y de la fuerza mental suficiente para sobreponerme. Cuando estuve más estable me di cuenta que Edward había ordenado a todo el salón que durmiesen, aunque no sé si estaban durmiendo, parecían en un trance, todos y cada uno estaban aún en su posición original, como si todos estuviesen en un estado de congelamiento.

—Isabella, Isabella —dijo sarcásticamente cuando caminaba hacia mí —, eres tan patética como una humana a pesar de que esa ya no es tu condición —susurró en mi oído.

—Condición que tú me robaste —respondí recordando aquel cruel momento.

—Si, si, pero no olvides que tú fuiste la que me lo pidió muchas veces —dijo mientras acariciaba mi mandíbula. Mi cuerpo no quería responder cuando le ordené alejarse, sin duda estaba sometida a la supremacía de Edward.

—No así —fue todo lo que pude responder.

—Daba igual el cómo, yo te di lo que tú pediste y no fuiste capaz de agradecerlo, Isabella —dijo mientras tomaba mi cabello y lo olía —. Lamentable —susurró —, deberías haberte quedado como humana, por lo menos así olías mejor y me tentabas…

—Deja de decir estupideces, sabes por qué estoy aquí —sentencié —, sabes por qué y no eres capaz de darme tu perdón de una maldita vez —dije asqueada.

—¿Perdón? Tú, realmente, crees que te perdonaré, pobre Isabella, sigue siendo una ilusa después de todo. Te lo he dicho, programé todo, aunque no pensé que le dirías a Jacob toda la historia, en eso si me sorprendiste, pero me tenías aburrido, era mi única manera de librarme de ti, no hay de qué pedir perdón aparte de tu aburrida compañía, tonta niñata —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me tomó con fuerza, me presionó contra él y olisqueó mi cabello una vez más, sentí como se lamentaba en su interior por no poder apreciar mi aroma humano, entonces, sin previo aviso, clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello y sin poder hacer nada tuve que aceptar que él bebiese de mí. Una vez que se sació me lo hizo saber.

—Lamento que tengas que perseguirme y que nunca tengas respuesta, Isabella —rió —, pero así es el juego, tú me sigues, yo te ignoro y mientras más insistes y más estupideces haces más me aburres, realmente deberías dejarlo ya.

—Tú no entiendes, no lo entiendes, Edward, no fui yo la que le quiso decir todo a Jacob, fui obligada a contarlo, no sabía que él… —entonces Edward me dio una cachetada, el golpe certero hizo que cayese al otro lado de la habitación.

—No seas patética, ya me has aburrido, es hora de cambiar el escenario. Diría que fue un gusto verte, Isabella, pero estaría mintiendo, hasta nunca —dijo mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

La música del salón volvía a tocarse, las personas parloteaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido y el aburrido de Riley seguía hablándome de cosas demasiado triviales para mi gusto, pero me alegré al ver entrar a James al salón. Edward lo había dejado libre y no parecía malherido. Se acercó a mí una vez que ordené a Riley ir con su familia.

—Sé que no ha ido para nada bien —dijo —, pero espero que tenga usted otra oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, esta vez no fallaré, me quedó claro que para llamar su atención necesito más que mi presencia.

—Insisto en que no debería continuar con esto, él pretende que usted continúe sin obtener ningún resultado, quizá sería mejor desistir de una vez —dijo ofreciéndome su brazo en señal de derrota, pero no lo acepté.

—No, James, esta vez haré lo que creo que es necesario para que confíe en mí y ya sabes que deberemos hacer —expliqué mientras ordenaba mi cabello.

—Cómo usted ordene —fue todo lo que se limitó a decir.

Edward no se había marchado del todo, sabía que no porque lo podía sentir aún, dominándome, enseñándome que siempre sería él superior a mí en todo y que jamás podría con alguien como él.

"_Lo voy a hacer, Edward" _pensé para que este supiese que llevaría a cabo lo que él quería hace mucho.

"_Nada de eso cambiará las cosas, me da igual que hagas mi trabajo sucio, deja de ser tan patética, Isabella" _respondió a mis pensamientos en ese mismo instante.

"_Por lo menos sé que estarás viendo como esa humana niñata se convirtió en un vampiro hábil"_

"_No para mí, siempre serás una niñata, Isabella, mientras sigas llevándote por tus patéticos sentimientos"_

Le di la orden a James y comenzamos la destrucción, humano por humano ninguno se salvó. James se adueñó de un grupo de mujeres y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ninguna de ellas estaba viva, así comencé yo mi persecución, hasta que encontré a Riley quién no entendía nada, torcí su cuello como si estuviese hecha para eso, sin piedad continué con toda la familia Biers, y así una por una me deshice de cada persona que estaba en el lugar. Una masacre completa. Sabía que luego de eso tenía que marcharme de allí, no podría quedarme en aquel lugar por más tiempo. Así que antes de marcharnos le dije a James que incendiará el edificio, así ninguna huella podría hacer sospechar al resto de los habitantes de Boston.

"_¿Viste lo que he hecho?, espero que luego de eso no me consideres una niñata" _

Esperé la respuesta mental de Edward, pero este no me la obsequió, el silencio en mi mente y mi cuerpo libre de toda dominación eran señal que él ya había abandonado nuestra conexión, una vez más, Edward me había utilizado, había utilizado mi culpabilidad para hacerme realizar exactamente lo que él quería, me había desafiado y yo estúpidamente caí en la trampa.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Algún lugar al que marchar? —dijo James interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Sí, nos iremos a nuestro hotel —expliqué sin más —, ya casi amanece.

—Cullen podría estar allí —señaló.

—Si estuviese allí mejor para mí, estoy cansada de su labor mental conmigo, necesito una manera de frenarlo, ya me cansé de tener esta culpabilidad y qué él se aproveche que soy más débil —dije realmente molesta.

—Usted sabe que hay una manera, pero es usted misma la que se frena a no hacerlo y realmente no entiendo por qué —dijo con una voz ronca, llena de rencor.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo eliminar a Edward Cullen —reconocí.

—Usted no, pero hay alguien que si puede y no le costaría más que un chasquido de sus dedos para que Cullen estuviese fuera de su existencia —insistió.

—James, sabes que no planeo destruir a Edward —repliqué molesta.

No podía eliminar a Edward Cullen así como así, realmente no quería hacerlo, yo prefería que él me utilizase cada vez que lo ordenase, pero no descansaría hasta que él reconociese que esa crueldad no es más que una apariencia. Edward me amó alguna vez y el maldito vampiro lo consumió, la lucha de su humanidad con su condición de demonio se había terminado cuando él dejó ganar a su maldad, pero sabía que dentro de él quedaba una parte de lo que fue, así como dentro de mí queda una parte de esa Isabella que se enamoró de un vampiro.

—No entiendo su obsesión con ese… —no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque ambos oímos extraños ruidos en nuestra habitación.

"_Sorpresa" _

Edward había tomado a James y lo tenía sobre sus propias manos, presionando su cuello como si fuese a degollarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba solo y podía sentir que su dominio en mí me impediría moverme a evitar que James fuese exterminado por él. Odiaba que él fuese mi creador y tuviese ese dominio sobre mí.

—Déjalo, Edward, si vas a desquitarte con alguien, soy yo —dije guturalmente mientras me ponía a la defensiva.

—Al fin conozco a tu protegido, Isabella —sonrió —, no es muy interesante, creí que tendrías algo mejor a tus servicios.

—Eso no te incumbe, déjalo ya —dije al ver que la tensión del cuello de James se hacía cada vez más importante y Edward parecía que le arrancaría sin esfuerzo la cabeza.

—¿Me lo estas ordenando, Isabella? —rió —, deja de ser patética, una vez más te muestras demasiado susceptible a la muerte, extraño… acabas de masacrar a una sala completa de humanos y ahora temes por un vampiro… ¿Quién te entiende?

—Déjalo ya, él no tiene nada que ver, soy yo la que debería estar en esa condición —asumí.

—Quizá, pero es para que entiendas que esto es simple, Isabella… muy simple —sin más torció el cuello de James y este se desintegró convirtiéndose en polvo.

No podía creer que lo haya hecho, así sin más, sin importarle más nada, me volvía a dejar sola. Como si nada, como si no le importase nada.

"_Tienes que entender, Isabella, que no quiero nadie cerca de ti, que si quiero te tomo, que si quiero te dejo, eres mi pequeño juguete ¿Entiendes?"_

Edward se acercó a mí, sin importarle haber pisado las cenizas de James y me tomó fuertemente de la cintura, una vez más, me apegó a su cuerpo con fuerza como dándome a entender que estaba obligada a ser de él. Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, se deshizo de mi vestido y me tendió sobre la cama. Me resistí a su fuerza, empujé deliberadamente su cuerpo, pero él, a una velocidad vampírica, volvió a posarse en mi cuerpo desnudo, entonces estuve sedienta de la pasión que él proclamaba. Ya no podía hacer oídos sordos a esa sed de su cuerpo y me dejé guiar por sus labios que encontraron los míos, sus manos que se unían a mi cuerpo. Rompí sus ropas y rajé sus pantalones, entonces fui testigo de su anatomía. Dejé llevar mis manos hasta su escultural entrepierna y pude sentir la firmeza del mismo mármol en él. Sus caricias parecían ser capaz de producirme calor a esta alma fría y congelada en el tiempo, parecía derretir el hielo entre nosotros, entonces él besó cada parte de mi piel, llegando a la humedad de mi entrepierna. Jamás creí que podría sentir así, entonces él me demostró lo contrario cuando se dejó entrar en mi cuerpo, se adueñó de mí dándome a entender que era de él y realmente no quería negarlo. Su cuerpo, sus gloriosos movimientos, su dominio en mi mente, me hacían sentir extasiada, pero no quería demostrarme así, no quería que esto fuese tal cual como era. Así que lo volteé y comencé a imponer mi ritmo, el roce de nuestros cuerpos estaba comandado por mis caderas ondulantes que se ceñían a su abundante masculinidad sedienta de mí. Él se entretenía mirándome, sabía que admiraba mis pechos que parecían limones pequeños, aunque en ese mismo momento estaban ardientes y anhelantes de ser tocados por sus manos que en ese instante estaban en mis caderas.

—Edward —dije cuando él me tomó de las muñecas y me volvió a dejar debajo de él.

Sus movimientos bruscos eran excitantes. Las veces que había intimado conmigo jamás había sido tan atrevido, quizá porque era una humana y era frágil, ahora veía a Edward en toda si magnificencia, en su gloria, con su brusquedad y pasión a flor de piel, se adueñaba de mí como si estuviese hecho para ello y yo no podía reclamar respecto a eso, porque realmente amaba como ese vampiro me daba ese sexo tan exquisito, tan único y tan brutal. Parecía vengarse de mí, no podía decir que estábamos haciendo el amor, porque realmente parecía la guerra y se comprobó cuando en una de sus estocadas la cama se quebró y caímos al suelo. Pero eso no le pareció importar porque continuó con nuestra danza, una danza adrenalínica que nos llevo a la pared, luego al suelo, al sofá, a la chimenea, a cada parte que ambos quisiéramos. Uno sobre otro, tratando de imponerse a las demandas del enemigo, tratando de amoldar sus cuerpos. Parecía que esto no tendría fin, no sentíamos agotamiento, ni necesidad alguna de parar. Edward seguía siendo tan certero y yo seguía intentando dominarlo, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no sería posible. Para cuando ambos ya hubiésemos saciado un poco de nuestra pasión, ya habría llegado la noche. Edward antes de separarse de mí, volvió a clavar sus colmillos en mí, esta vez en mi ingle, dándole certeramente a mi femoral. Me dejé llevar por el éxtasis.

Edward se alejó de mi cuerpo, murmuró algo que no logré entender y al salir de mi habitación noté que sus discípulos lo esperaban para vestirlo. Una vez más me quedaba sola y con mil preguntas que hacer. Sabía que después de esto, él esperaba mi venganza, y sabía que por más que intentase vengar a James y a mi orgullo, fallaría si no llamaba a aquel que podría frenar a Edward, pero sabía que aquello podría costarme muy caro.

* * *

_Hola mis niñas. Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta por ellos._

_Les comento que no podré actualizar tan seguido, de hecho sólo lo podré hacer los fines de semana. _

_Comencé a trabajar de lunes a sabado. Así que sabrán lo agotador que es._

_Pensé en escribir hoy parte de mis fics, pero tengo un profesor muy querido de mi universidad que está gravemente en la clínica y partí hacía allá_

_Espero que me entiendan. Cuando pueda actualizaré Love: Beyond the paper, la secuela de Paper love._

_Y Mr. Misterious._

_gracias por todo, espero su review._

_LES AVISO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA POV EDWARD._

_Manne._


	4. Capítulo III: Designios

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mí previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo III

**Designios**

**

* * *

**

_Por motivos de comprensión para esta historia, siendo absolutamente necesario, este capítulo será __**Edward POV**__. Debo recordarles que si lo escrito no es de su agrado es libre de dejar de leer._

_

* * *

_

_Boston, 1930._

Escuché a Julius cerrar la puerta mientras llevaba lo que había sido mi almuerzo, lo poco y nada que podía quedar de aquello. El pasado —pensé —, el maldito pasado que volvía de nuevo una y otra vez, las mismas imágenes, los mismos rostros, los mismos actos, todo era un circulo vicioso sin fin, ya no había nada emocionante en mi existencia, todo era igual y todo ya me aburría. La asquerosa vida humana, su repugnante existencia llena de absurdos sentimientos que lo único que conseguían era hacerlos más vulnerables, sus estúpidos miedos y supersticiones… Si realmente supieran todo lo que existe además de ellos, si realmente tuviesen el conocimiento de que no son la especie más fuerte creo que se aniquilarían de miedo. Sería divertido destapar los secretos de todo lo oculto, pero nuevamente me veía atado por las tradiciones de lo que se consideraba mi especie. Vampiros.

La luz del día, la brillantez del sol que me impedía caminar a toda hora, las restricciones, odiaba las restricciones. Quería caminar al sol, quería vagar por las calles y dejarlas vacías, quería no ocultar lo que soy. Destruir era lo que mejor sabía hacer y era lo que más cuidadosamente debía llevar a cabo. Aburrido, era oficialmente un vampiro aburrido y sediento, cada vez más sediento.

—¿Otra vez pensando en sangre? —sonrió Julius.

—Siempre pienso en ello —respondí —, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siempre estoy aquí, dígame usted ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrado? —se dejó caer en el sillón frente a mí.

Julius había sido mi fiel súbdito, desde que lo cree había sido fiel a mí, por un tiempo lo liberé de sus deberes para conmigo, quizá fue el último acto humano que hice o quizá no, pero volvió al poco tiempo, cuando se enteró de mi plan maestro para derrocar a los Vulturis, su estúpido sistema de esconder nuestra existencia me tenía francamente aburrido, quizá un poco de aventura conseguiría que mi nombre fuese historia.

—¿Es ella verdad? —dijo él al ver que no le respondía. Asentí mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—Es ella, creo que da demasiados problemas, estoy decidiendo si exterminarla rápidamente o llevarla a un pequeño paseo —alcé mi ceja y comencé a cambiarme la camisa. No sudaba, ni ensuciaba mi ropa al momento de "cenar", pero la costumbre era algo que no podía evitar.

—Puedo ayudarle en su decisión si usted gusta —sonrió.

—No creo haber pedido tal asistencia, pero si lo crees necesario podría escucharte —añadí mientras quitaba mis pantalones.

—Isabella es una novata en esto, una vampiro muy poco hábil para mi gusto, no ha creado más que a un solo seguidor, no toma suficientes vidas cuando se alimenta, es débil y muchas veces compasiva, la he observado por mucho tiempo y a pesar de su evidente belleza, algo que fácilmente encontramos en nuestra especie, no veo que sea alguien necesario, si usted permite mi opinión, claro está, creo que usted puede prescindir de ella —finalizó.

Pensé en el asunto. Isabella Swan ya no era esa humana cautivante que había conocido. Su sangre ya no cantaba para mí, su aroma no era para nada exótico, sus ojos ya no era achocolatados, su esencia ya no estaba en el aire y su inocencia se esfumó una vez que su corazón dejó de latir. Ella ya no era nada. Jamás podría considerarla algo en mi existencia, y, aunque ella insistía en que si lo habíamos sido, yo solamente tenía la sed de su sangre, las ansias de secarla de una sola vez, pero los sabios consejos de mi creador me hicieron ver en ella un objeto útil al que le podría dar un buen uso. Su sangre era la más deliciosa que haya probado, beber de ella era tan excitante que me mantenía de cierta manera vivo. Asesinarla o convertirla no sería más que un desperdicio y no quería desperdiciar a esta chica. Enamorarla, contarle la verdad y que me aceptase, podría ser una gran idea, la tendría a mis servicios, de forma voluntaria. Podría haberla obligado bajo mis artes vampíricas, pero a decir verdad, era más excitante con un poco de riesgo, con un poco de tradición.

—_Edward, yo te amo_ —escuché su voz la primera vez que lo dijo.

Fingir amarla fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí, tomarla y acercarla a mi cuerpo bastaba para que ella muchas veces perdiera el conocimiento.

—Julius, tengo un trabajo para ti—dije mientras me cambiaba ropa —, serás tú quién vigile a Isabella y una vez que te lo ordene la extinguirás sin dudarlo ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor—dijo levantándose del sillón para marcharse —, ¿Quiere usted que le comente lo que ella hace?

—Por supuesto —sentencié, entonces Julius salió de la habitación.

Las horas del día eran las más largas, mucho más que la noche. Esperar a que los últimos rayos del sol se escondieran era una fatigante tarea que debía hacer a diario. De noche me divertía mirando a los transeúntes y no tardaba en decidir quién podría ser mi presa. Esa noche decidí irme a uno de los burdeles más selectos de Boston, algo único. No estaba interesado en las mujerzuelas que allí estaban, si no en su administrador. Un vampiro poca cosa que podría darme la información necesaria para exterminar a uno de mis tantos dolores de cabeza. Esta noche debía hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen ¿Qué lo hace venir por estos lados? —dijo el vampiro asombrado ante mi presencia en su local.

—Negocios, Sr. Winst, negocios, naturalmente —dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Un vampiro bastante consciente de mi superioridad era fácil de manejar, aún así Winst no era estúpido, todo lo contrario, sus contactos eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que cualquier vampiro quisiera saber. Alianzas con la mafia vampírica, con los hombres lobos, brujos y demonios estaban en su amplio prontuario.

—Venga por aquí entonces —dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que entrase a un pasillo mucho más estrecho de lo común.

Me pidió que dejase a mis protectores fuera de la sala, fue entonces cuando le hice saber a Gaspar que debía estar atento a cualquier movimiento extraño que se pudiese ejecutar dentro de la habitación.

—¿Le ofrezco alguna de mis muchachas? —sonrió.

—No, gracias, no he venido por prostitutas, si no porque usted tiene algo de información que yo deseo —dije secamente.

—Entonces usted dirá.

—Sé que es de amplio conocimiento que he sido uno de los miembros de nuestra especie más sanguinario en cuanto a hombres lobos y también sé que usted ha hecho muchos tratos con ellos, incluso para entregarme a las garras de Jacob Black —el vampiro tembló ante aquella declaración —, le perdonaré su existencia si usted es capaz de darme el paradero exacto de la manada de Black.

Winst pareció dudar, quizá estaba viendo sus posibilidades de escapar, pero no tardó en recapacitar.

—¿C-Cuál es su el interés que usted posee para buscar a Black, sabiendo que Black está en su búsqueda?, es cosa que deje que él lo encuentre, deje que él lo encuentre y entonces usted tendrá a Black —sonrió temblorosamente.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Sr. Winst —me levanté con rapidez y golpeé la mesa. Winst se puso a la defensiva. Como siempre una conversación entre vampiros jamás podría ser civilizada.

—Ofrecer perdonarme la vida no es algo que usted pueda conceder —gruñó.

—Creo que se equivoca, Winst, puedo conceder eso y mucho más —dije corriendo por la habitación hasta lograr alcanzarlo. Presioné mis dedos alrededor de su cuello haciendo más presión de la necesaria—, me dirá entonces ¿Dónde encuentro a la manada de Jacob Black?

—L-La m-manada d-de…—la presión de mis manos sobre su cuello le impedían hablar, por lo que aflojé un poco —, Black está detrás de usted, lo último que supe es que Jacob se había separado en la búsqueda.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Tiene algo más que decir para salvar su pellejo antes que mi paciencia se extinga? —añadí.

Winst no respondió. La paciencia se me agotaba y sin pensarlo tomé con mi mano libre la silla en la que había estado sentado Winst, la azoté contra el suelo y con una de las patas rotas lo amenacé.

—¡Oh, sí, Winst! Una estaca… ¿Dónde la quieres? —sonreí al ver el miedo es sus ojos. Clavé la estaca en su muslo con tal fuerza que atravesó la extremidad, sin duda eso dolía —. Entonces, estábamos en que la manada de Black estaba en…

—Virginia, al sur de Virginia, están buscando una residencia cerca del atlántico, al parecer esperan un barco o algo así. Es todo lo que sé —añadió entre quejidos.

—Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo, dime: ¿Por qué Black se separó de la manada? —no respondió —, ¡Oh, vamos, no te silencies ahora! —le quité la estaca y se la clavé en la otra pierna. Sus quejidos eran suficientemente animadores para continuar, en ese instante escuché que Dalilah me avisaba que estaban controlando a los sirvientes de Winst que venían a protegerlo, pero que debía apresurarme si quería salir pronto de allí.

—Black busca a la chica, él sabe que usted la ha convertido y cree que es la única que podría delatarlo, él cree que ella lo llevará hasta usted—se quejó —, pretende exterminarlo, señor.

—¿Sabes que hará con la chica después?

—Sí, señor, la dejará libre, eso fue lo que él dijo —declaró.

—Necesitaré más información acerca del paradero de la manada, tienes tres días, estarás vigilado por cuatro de mis hombres, si al anochecer del tercer día no me traes noticias satisfactorias entonces no sólo te asesinaré y masacraré con detención, sino que me encargaré de destruir todo lo que haya a mi paso, incluso a tu nueva entretención ¿No has pensando en convertirla ya? —reí al ver el miedo en sus ojos —, ¡oh, vamos Winst! ¿No te habrás "enamorado" de ella? —reí con más fuerza.

Le quité la estaca de su muslo y lo empujé contra la pared. Me limpié el abrigo y me dirigí a la puerta cuando sentí el aire silbar, la estaca venía en dirección a mí, pero la tomé con fuerza.

—Muy mala decisión Winst, una muy mala —el vampiro intentó escapar, pero la estaca que le había lanzado cayó en su estomago —. Tengo muchos más años que tú, deberías ser más cauteloso.

Quité la estaca y se la clavé en el corazón. No tardó en convertirse en cenizas, pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba de vuelta con mis seguidores.

—¿Qué pasa Dalilah? —dije mientras continuaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Winst ha dicho que él dejará con vida a la chica, eso implica que Black tiene aún debilidad por ella y ella está desesperada por reencontrarse con usted, ¿Por qué no la utiliza, señor? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Dalilah, si no fueses tan útil hace rato te habría eliminado, no olvides que los planes los trazo yo, no necesito de las opiniones de una estúpida niñata ¿te ha quedado claro? —gruñí.

No necesitaba a Black, no aún, quería infringirle cuánto dolor le fuese posible, si era necesario sería el último hombre lobo que pisaba la tierra. Debía sufrir, asesinaría a la mayor cantidad de lobos posible, perseguiría a los de su especie una vez más, hasta acabar con cada uno de ellos, entonces y sólo entonces, iría tras de él, por más que pareciera peligroso.

"_La dejará libre" _Black aún estaba enamorado de Isabella, estúpido lobo amando a un vampiro, que cosa más imbécil. Es tan débil que se escuda tras la estupidez humana del amor para negar que no es capaz de asesinar a Isabella, bien, si no lo hacía él lo haría yo y mejor así, podría asesinarla ante sus ojos para que fuese lo último que viera antes de morir.

La noche se hizo corta, ya estaba por amanecer, los primeros rayos pronto saldrían a la vista cuando una visita inesperada golpeó mi puerta.

—Es Tanya Denalí, señor —dijo Chris.

—Déjanos —me limité a decir.

Tanya se acercó a mí y posó sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Me alejé de ella antes de que perdiésemos el control. Su sensualidad era innegable y el hecho que la odiase la hacía mucho más excitante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Que no puedo pasar a verte? —chilló.

—Di la verdad —dije secamente.

—Me enteré que darás caza a la manada de Black, otra vez —sonrió —, quiero ser parte si es que te decides a hacerlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy decidido?

—No sé, quizá porque te puedes enamorar de otra humana, otra vez…

Me acerqué a ella y presioné su cuello contra la pared. Le enseñé mis colmillos y los clavé en su cuello bebiendo de ella con desesperación, haciéndole ver que era mucho más fuerte que ella y que no dudaría en exterminarla si seguía con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Edward —gimió —, déjalo ya, ¿desde cuando te molestas por la verdad? — clavé con más fuerza mis colmillos y luego me alejé de ella.

—¿Quieres colaborar? Entonces podrías vigilar Virginia del sur, no tardarás en encontrar la manada de Black, su pestilente aroma debe estar dejando huella.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu noviecita?

—Déjalo ya, Tanya o harás que me arrepienta de no exterminarte.

—¿Sabías que está decidida a vengar a su protegido? Está formando algo así como un ejército de neófitos, todos han sido embarcados —sonrió complacida al ver que tenía toda mi atención.

—Prosigue —la incité.

—¿No tendré un premio por la información?

Me acerqué a ella y deshice su ropa con violencia, succioné de cada zona de su cuerpo, acaricié su piel atemperada, la empujé contra la pared, ella desgarró mi piel con sus uñas, mi espalda escocía, clavé mis colmillos en su femoral y me adueñé de su sexo sin preámbulos. Nos conocíamos bien, sabíamos de nuestros gustos sadomasoquistas. Me introduje en ella con un estocado certero y frenético, desde ese momento no pude detenerme, ella aumentaba el frenesí que me recorría, clavaba sus fuertes garras en mi pecho, mientras que yo clavaba las mías en sus senos. Con fuerza y violencia, una violencia desmedida me fui adentrando cada vez más, cada vez más fuerte y más profundo. Bebí de su cuello y ella del mío, me abofeteó y yo le respondí, me arañó y yo la arañé, nos utilizamos mutuamente como juguete sexual, nos complacimos y nos odiamos, la obligué a hacer todo aquello a lo que ella se negaba, no hubo rincón de su cuerpo que no explotara, que no explorara y que no violara, si, me adueñé de su cuerpo muerto para hacer de él el objeto de mis más oscuros deseos, de mis más anhelados actos violentos, la separé de mi y la golpeé contra la pared, la cambié de posición y esta vez entré en ella con más que violencia, con toda mi fuerza, ella enlazó sus manos en mi cuello y comenzó a torcerlo, se montó sobre mí y luego sin que pudiese detenerla clavó sus colmillos en mi sexo, succionando de él todo lo que podría encontrar allí, haciendo que mi excitación aumentase, nos movimos al compás hasta que el sexo se volvió aburrido. No podría decir hasta que nos agotamos porque no fue así, si no que era tiempo de que ella dijese todo lo que sabía.

—¿Entonces?

—Isabella planea unirse a Black en Virginia, irán en búsqueda de Carlisle y luego planea asesinarte —sentenció.

¿Isabella Swan planeaba traer a mi creador para extinguirme, junto a una tropa de hombres lobos? Eso no parecía algo que la Isabella que yo conocía hiciese, fuese o no así podría ser divertido seguirle el juego. Vería hasta que punto era capaz de demostrar su estúpida obsesión conmigo, aunque la verdad luego de los años sus métodos ya me estaba aburriendo. Tarde o temprano tendría que acabar con ella, pero no sin antes hacerla pagar por su estúpido atrevimiento. Esa maldita traición: haberme desenmascarado delante de mi enemigo.

.

_En algún sitio en el distrito de Columbia, USA, 1797._

_._

—Elizabeth—gruñó el hombre lobo.

—Vete de aquí, puede ser peligroso —dijo la vampiresa.

—No te dejaré aquí, te exterminarán —añadió.

—Si no me exterminan ellos lo harás tú —su voz denotaba tristeza.

—Jamás, jamás te haría daño —susurró Ephraim.

Ella sabía que mientras no hubiese luna llena, Ephraim siempre la amaría, pero también sabía que el haberle salvado la vida arriesgando la de ella en aquella batalla la habían llevado a ser lo que era ahora: una vampiresa. Carlisle, el enemigo de Ephraim, la había capturado y convertido en lo que más odiaba Black: un vampiro y lo había hecho sólo para destruirle el alma y el corazón. Ahora estaban enfrentados por su naturaleza y por una muchedumbre que venía directamente a atacarla. Él la besó al comprender que ella no cedería.

Ese sería el último beso de los enamorados prohibidos, ya que la muchedumbre era liderada por Edward Cullen, padre, quién ya sabía que su mujer era un monstruo nocturno, que se había dado en fuga, no dudó en clavarle una estaca en el corazón frente a los ojos de su único hijo y a pesar que Elizabeth podría haberse defendido, no lo hizo, porque no quería ser un monstruo ante los ojos de su hijo. Fue entonces cuando Edward, hijo, juró perseguir a los vampiros y a Ephraim Black, quién había hecho caer en desgracia a su madre. Sin duda él y toda su familia eran culpables de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Sé que he tardado un montón, pero tengo mis justificaciones, entre el trabajo, un dolor de muelas terrible y un viaje a Santiago, no había tenido tiempo,_

_pero aquí y ahora les traigo el POV Edward que había prometido. ¿Qué tal?_

_¿Lograron comprender cosas?_

_Espero que si._

_Las fechas de esta historia son ideas mías._

_Espero que les guste y que lo comenten._

_Las quiero niñas._

**Manne Van Necker.**


	5. Capítulo IV: Plan Maestro

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mí previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo IV

**Plan maestro.**

**

* * *

**

_Virginia, 1930._

Sabía que Edward había asesinado a Esme, la vampiresa que era pareja de su creador, Carlisle. Él jamás perdonaría ese acto de desobediencia y traición, pero aún así decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era castigarlo manteniéndolo existente, tarde o temprano tendría más que algún motivo para exterminarlo. Entonces, yo le daría el motivo.

—Han llegado todos los neófitos que prometiste, Isabella —dijo Jacob Black.

—Ya lo sé, Jacob, ahora estoy planeado mi encuentro con Carlisle —sentencié mientras intentaba pensar dónde se podría esconder un vampiro como él…

—¿Realmente traicionarás a Edward Cullen?

—Si —fue todo lo que me atreví a decir.

Edward había sido todo para mí, y cuando digo todo, es realmente todo. Mi felicidad y mi extrema tristeza, mi compañía y soledad, mi luz y oscuridad. Todo. Quizá era muy tarde para enmendar las cosas, Edward me creía una traidora y yo le creía un farsante. Ambos estábamos condenados, sabía que él me amaba, lo sentía en mí y por más que él lo negase sabe que nos pertenecemos. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, quizá la única forma que lo hiciese es que viese de lo que soy capaz. Era el momento de darle a conocer mi plan maestro.

—Vamos, Isabella, no me dirás lo que planeas —sonríe.

—Te basta con saber que tienes los suficientes neófitos como para generar una masacre que llame la atención de Carlisle. Tú entretienes a tus lobos y yo me encargo de mi vampiro. Voilà —sonreí sin ánimos de hacerlo.

Jacob era nada más que un error en mi vida, un error que me había costado muy caro, pero ahora este error sin duda iba a llevarme a mi solución, si, porque de esta manera Edward no podría negarme, no tenía más opción que estar en mis manos. La decisión dependería de mí y él no sería capaz de negar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el orgullo que comúnmente lo ciega. Tarde o temprano tendría que ceder y ambos teníamos la eternidad de por medio, era cosa de inclinar la balanza.

Al llegar mis neófitos a la zona de encuentro, les advertí que iríamos de caza, todos estaban sometidos bajo un engaño cruel, lo sabía, pero nadie me había enseñado a ser una sweet vampire, no… eso no existía y no tenía por qué ser piadosa, la verdad es que por más que luchase contra mi naturaleza oscura, siempre volvía a ser la fría y calculadora, cruel y malvada Isabella, sólo era esa Bella humana con un solo ser y ese era el mismo que en estos momentos me estaba sometiendo a mi parte perversa, ese era Edward.

—Síganme —fue lo que me limité a decir.

Los casi cuarenta neófitos me siguieron tal cual perros falderos, sin chistar ni nada por el estilo, se dedicaron a seguirme en silencio. Una vez al interior del bosque era asunto de Jacob y su manada. Carlisle no podría pasar por alto la masacre, tarde o temprano se tendría que acercar al sitio de los hechos y yo podría al fin encontrarme con él. No, no había otra forma de hacerlo, era el sacrificio de todos ellos o nada, no tenía opción.

La espesa bruma era cegadora incluso para mis ojos, pero continué hasta el sitio acordado, allí pude sentir el característico olor de los lobos, muchos de los neófitos quisieron retroceder, algo les alertaba del peligro, su propio instinto sin saber que era, podían sentirlo, pero aún así siguieron fieles a mis deseos.

—Es hora de la caza, no tienen límites, disfruten y nos volvemos a encontrar acá —dije, aunque en realidad sabía que no volvería a ver a ninguno.

Me alejé a toda costa del lugar, mucho antes que ellos se esparcieran, sabía, por el olor y el contacto mental que ya había comenzado la masacre. Jacob lideraba la manada, todos estaban a sus órdenes, tenían orden de perseguir a todos y cada uno de los vampiros a excepción de mí. Visualicé desde lejos, en la copa de uno de los arboles más elevados, como se llevaba a cabo la lucha. Los neófitos eran unos bebés indefensos, con la suficiente fuerza para matar a un lobo, pero no tenían ni la astucia ni la experiencia de esta singular manada. Fue cosa de minutos que los exterminaran, de seguro esto había llamado suficiente la atención de Carlisle, de seguro no tardaría en llegar. Mis sentidos estaban alerta esperando al singular vampiro.

Esperaba, cautelosa y paciente, una vez que el último neófito fue asesinado, seguí esperando, pero nada. Fue recién entonces, cuando la manada se retiró, que apareció el primer vampiro, de seguro uno de los enviados de Carlisle, la presa en caso de una emboscada. Vestía fina ropa y era muy joven, a decir verdad debe haber tenido un par de semanas.

—Es hora —susurró, pero lo escuché como si estuviera a mi lado.

Fue entonces cuando apareció con gran rapidez una cantidad no menor de vampiros que rodeaban a Carlisle, el único sobreviviente de la masacre de Volterra, el único además de los Vulturis, por supuesto.

La voz de Carlisle no era como esperaba. Me imaginé a un excéntrico vampiro, uno de esos estilo Nosferatu, pero había errado completamente. Carlisle no era agresivo con su mirada, sino más bien compasivo, algo más que extraño en un ser de nuestra especie.

—¿Qué habrá hecho que tantos vampiros hayan perecido en el mismo lugar? —cuestionó uno de los acompañantes.

Carlisle no respondió y por ende nadie tendió a hacerlo. El silencio fue prolongado.

—Esto no es característico de nuestra especie ¿Desde cuándo hay grupos tan grandes? —dijo otro de ellos.

—Esto no fue fortuito ¿No es así Isabella? —sonrió y miró en dirección hacia donde yo estaba.

A cuatrocientos metros de mi, jamás me había conocido, no tenía idea, probablemente, de mi existencia, y él me hablaba con una naturalidad escalofriante. Bajé del árbol y me acerqué a aquel grupo extrañamente familiar.

—No, no lo es —respondí fríamente —, era la única forma que pudiese contactarte con rapidez y sin rodeos.

—Y no has fallado, he aquí, pero como has dicho sin rodeos, dime ¿qué te trae por acá? —exigió.

—Hay demasiados oídos como para que pueda decírtelo —me aventuré a decir, si no era bien recibida mi propuesta en un par de segundos estaría descuartizada.

—Si quisiera serían más, créeme, ellos no dirán nada que yo no les permita decir —sonrió.

Algo incomoda me acerqué a él, contemplé la perfección de su tersa piel y me limité a decantar por decírselo.

—Edward Cullen, eso me trae por acá —susurré.

Un ronco sonido se explayó por su garganta, ¿Un gruñido quizás?, o algo muy similar a eso.

—Continua —gruñó.

—La manada de Black está tras él, sé que tú no estás en amistad con él y quiero saber si puedo contar contigo, quiero darle un escarmiento, algo que le haga reconocerme como su pareja de nuevo —en ese momento soné patética —, si no es así, quiero que le mates, como sé tú eres el dueño de su existencia, nunca lo liberaste del yugo(*) y deseo que lo extingas si no es capaz de ceder a mi petición —expliqué con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio? —alzó una ceja.

Me aseguré que no hubiese nadie en un perímetro cercano, nadie que pudiese oír esto.

—La manada de los Black, la última manada de hombres lobos —sonreí triunfante.

Carlisle soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Vaya, vaya, jovencita. ¿Crees tú que puedes entregarme la manada de los Black? Una insignificante vampiro de cerca de ¿Quince años?, cree ser capaz de entregarme una manada de lobos —rió.

—No lo creo, estoy segura —expliqué —, sin dudas será arriesgado, tendrás muchas bajas, pero lo conseguirás porque ellos han cooperado hoy para que estés aquí.

Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos ante mi explicación.

—Sé que los Lobos han estado aquí, pero no sé si pueda confiar en ti Isabella —susurró cerca de mi oído.

—Tú querías a Edward como un hijo, hasta que asesinó a Esme. Tú, al igual que Edward, odias a los Black, tienes la oportunidad de tener a la manada y quizá a Edward, es más si quieres le puedes dar más de un escarmiento —sonreí sabiendo que mi plan era perfecto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo obtener la existencia de Edward? —rió —, eres demasiado joven, niña, pero no sé qué es lo que me divierte más, verte intentarlo y fallar o ayudarte a intentarlo y que no lo logres… está bien, tienes mi palabra —extendió su mano —, te ayudaré bajo tus condiciones, pero ante cualquier cambio de planes mi lealtad no continuará.

Si, era exactamente lo que quería, aunque sabía que hacer planes con Carlisle era más seguro de lo que podía pedir, tenía claro que perder en un punto de lo prometido sería fatal. Aunque, claro está, no tenía mucho que perder, llevaba quince años sin envejecer, sin vivir como una humana normal y viendo como Edward me desterraba de su vida, era hora ya que esto cambiase.

—Por esta noche te quedarás con nosotros —dijo Carlisle —, debes conocer más de lo que planeas hacer, además, esto nos llevará tiempo. Edward no caerá fácilmente.

—Lo sé, quizá tardemos más tiempo del necesario —dije sin ánimos.

—Quizá me aburra en el camino, no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo ¿sabes? —rió.

No comprendí la gracia del asunto, quizá por los nervios, por lo que me mantuve seria.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Entiendes? —volvió a sonreír —, es lo que más me sobra.

Si, humor de vampiro añejo.

Una vez que llegué a la casa de Carlisle, jamás creí encontrar lo que allí había. Era un lugar muy diferente a lo que uno esperaría de alguien como él. Esperaba encontrar todo ostentoso, con cosas y reliquias que ha acumulado, pero a cambio de eso me encontré con un hogar de lo más normal, acogedor, pero aún lograba mantener ese estilo humano. Habían muchos vampiros rodeando la casa, algunos dentro y otros fuera, obviamente muchos de ellos llevaban años con Carlisle, quizá desde el tiempo en que estuvo con los Vulturis.

—Ven por aquí, Isabella, ahora podremos conversar con más tranquilidad —sonrió mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez en su despacho, noté como se quitaba esa apariencia y postura un poco ruda que había tenido con sus subordinados, ahora era distinto conmigo, parecía sentirse en familia, una sensación extraña, pero la verdad es que yo era sangre de su sangre, si, porque Edward, mi creador había sido creado por él… algo había dentro de mí que pertenecía también a Carlisle.

—¿Por qué quieres destruir a Edward? —lanzó sin más.

—Debería destruirlo, pero no sé si eso es lo que quiero —solté sin siquiera pensarlo —, Edward fue todo para mí en una época difícil, creí en él, pero cometí un error que me costó caro y ahora él me ha castigado a esta existencia vacía, quiero demostrarle que aún puedo enmendar mi error, pero él no me lo ha permitido y ya estoy cansada de localizarlo y que él me evada —asumí.

—Que humana sigues siendo —sonrió tristemente —, ¿Por qué insistes en buscarle algo bueno a Edward? Mira donde me llevó a mí… perdí a mi compañera por él. Edward es cruel, con una crueldad sobrenatural, algo que va más allá de nosotros, algo más allá que la crueldad natural de un vampiro, Edward odia con la misma intensidad que ama, si no es que odia más. ¿Por qué sigues sintiendo para él?

Sentir para él. Jamás había escuchado eso, jamás lo había pensado, yo siento porque me lo permito, porque es un hábito humano que jamás abandonaría, pero considero que yo siento por él y no para él.

—¿Para él? —dije sin comprender.

—Claro, cada sentimiento tuyo será transmitido a tu creador, dándole fortaleza o debilidad, todo depende de si él es capaz de dejar que tú le afectes, Isabella —sonrió.

Eso explicaría por qué Edward me aleja de él, mi sufrimiento le afecta, está obligado a sentir lo que yo siento ¿sentirá mi amor por él aún?

—¿Sientes lo que Edward siente? —dije con ansiedad.

—Si esperas que te diga lo que Edward siente por ti, si, lo sé, puedo sentirlo aunque él intente bloquearlo —dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

Esperé a que él me dijese algo, cualquier cosa, una leve pista de lo que podría atenerme con esta sorpresa, con esto que podría ser el final de mis días o de los de Edward o quizá el comienzo de una nueva vida, pero Carlisle no parecía dispuesto a responderlo por sí solo.

—¿Entonces…? —dije dándole pie a que continuase.

—No tendría sentido que yo te lo dijese, además, me entretiene mucho más la idea de disfrutar de tu cocktail, en una de esas todo sale como lo esperas y tendremos lobos a la parrilla —rió.

—¿Y si te dijera que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión? —fingí seguridad.

Era obviamente una gran mentira, quería salvarnos a ambos. Si Edward no reconocía sus sentimientos por mi y Carlisle no le perdonaba, sin dudas estaría muerto y yo… yo no tendría motivos para vivir, pero por otro lado, quería vengarme de Edward, del dolor que me provocó, quería que sufriera, quería verlo sufrir frente a mí, ese era mi lado oscuro que se apoderaba de mis manos y de mi mente, la ira me sobrepasaba.

—Entonces te podría decir algo de lo que esperas saber —sonrió fríamente.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de eso?

—Esta vez te lo concederé gratis, digámoslo así… —sonrió —, bien. Edward siente lo que tú sientes, por lo que es confuso saber qué es lo que realmente está dejando sentir, dejando fluir. Hace quince años que Edward está bloqueado, no siente. El Edward que tú verás dentro de poco no es capaz de sentir ni la más mínima pizca de bondad o de cualquier sentimiento puro, él se mueve por la ira y el odio —sentenció.

—Eso ya lo sabía, lo que quiero saber es si alguna vez fue capaz de amarme —expliqué patéticamente, pero aún tenía que luchar por él.

—Quiso creer que era capaz de amar, Isabella, él sabe tanto como yo que amar es una de las cosas más difíciles para un vampiro. Te puedes obsesionar, puedes ser egoísta y querer lo que los demás quieren, pero amar es algo que siempre se termina confundiendo y termina en obsesión —añadió con una voz que parecía apagarse.

—Pero ¿Tú amabas a Esme? —susurré.

—Si, la amé como nunca había amado, ni como humano ni como vampiro, y espero que ella haya sido capaz de amarme así también —sus ojos se tornaron opacos.

—Pero, entonces… ¿Edward no me amó?

—Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tu misma, Isabella —rió —, es extraño que un vampiro se obsesione tanto con el amor.

—¿Cómo puedo saber eso? —una voz dentro de mí me decía que debía insistir, que él sabía más de lo que en ese momento me decía.

—Sólo de una forma: Arriesgando tu existencia. Edward jamás te dejaría morir si te ama, sería capaz de darlo todo, de cierto modo, sigue siendo un estúpido romántico ¿Por qué crees que sigue persiguiendo a los Black? Es un romántico aún, el problema de él es que vive mucho tiempo apagando sus emociones —sonrió tristemente.

—¿Arriesgo mi existencia? ¿Una amenaza patética de suicidio? —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—No, Isabella, seré yo quien atente contra tu existencia, desde ahora en adelante serás mi prisionera —dijo seriamente.

¿Prisionera? ¿Carlisle me había traicionado? ¿Él me quería como su presa para asesinarme como Edward lo hizo con Esme? Si mi corazón hubiese latido, en ese instante se habría exasperado buscando una señal que me dijese que todo esto era tan real como lo era yo en ese momento…

Quizá morir buscando las respuestas de mi existencia no fuese tan malo, pero morir en silencio, sin poder haber conseguido lo que siempre me había propuesto, era algo que no podía dejar así. Edward tenía que escucharme, tenía que creerme, aunque fuese lo último que gritase en mi existencia, él tenía que entender que todo lo hice por amor y que si cometí un error debería haber perdonado a una inmadura humana… él no debería haberse dejado llevar así… no debería…

* * *

_Hola mis niñas ¿Cómo han estado?_

_La verdad es que no he tenido mucho que hacer, pero he estado ayudando en casa un poco y_

_bueno las horas se pasan volando cuando estas ocupada._

_Espero que todas esten bien :)_

_Creo que a este fic le quedan cerca de 3 capítulos para finalizar..._

_ya veremos que ocurre con Bella y Edward._

_Cariños y gracias por leer y comentar._

**_TENGO UN FIC DE THE HOST SE LLAMA SOUL'S SCARS_**

**_Si quieren se pasan ... disfrutaría muchos sus RR :)_**

**Manne Van Necker**


	6. Capítulo V: Señuelo

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

* * *

**Summary: **Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mí previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo V

**Señuelo.**

* * *

_Virginia, 1930._

Los vampiros de Carlisle eran una real secta, todos eran cohesionados, sabían su labor allí, proteger a su cabecilla era por lo que existían, si uno de ellos llegaba a fallar en su enmienda tenía dos opciones, esperar que lo extinguieran o por honor extinguirse por sí solo, una costumbre que Carlisle había admirado en los samuráis y que ahora aplicaba en sus protectores.

Ser la prisionera de Carlisle era bastante cómodo, podía andar con libertad en su casa, no había problemas si salía de ella, recorrí los patios más alejados, pero siempre había alguien cerca, vigilando mis quehaceres. Ese día había decidido que ya era tiempo de reunir a los Black.

Los últimos hombres lobo era todo lo que cualquier vampiro anhelaba, ser la leyenda más conocida por el hecho de extinguirlos, pero no les había sido fácil, Jacob Black, el cabecilla, era muy astuto y a pesar de todo, seguía confiando en mí, a pesar que había dejado de ser su amiga de infancia, nuestra condición natural de enemigos no nos había separado.

—Isabella —sentí la voz de Carlisle detrás de mí —, ya veo que planeas algo.

Me volteé para encontrármelo con una serenidad perturbadora, no me podía explicar cómo alguien podía estar tan en paz consigo mismo y con el resto, era agradable su compañía y a la vez perturbadora.

—Carlisle, deseaba hablarte —sonreí.

—Lo sé, eres demasiado obvia, Isabella, se puede leer tu mente a kilómetros de aquí —sonrió.

¿Leer mi mente? ¿Carlisle podía leer mi mente? Se suponía que esa era una cualidad de tu creador, sólo de tu creador y él no era nada mío, absolutamente nada.

—No seré tu creador, pero hay sangre mía en ti, así como hay sangre mía en Edward, verás es simple. Con los años puedes llegar a dominar todo tipo de emisiones sensoriales, no sólo los sonidos que se encuentran a cientos de metros, sino también a todo lo que alguna vez te perteneció, todo aquel que ha bebido mi sangre y continúa existiendo, siendo humano o vampiro, está bajo mi conocimiento, es simple, pero lleva siglos de practica —dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en una colina.

—¿Esto es así con todos? —dije algo asombrada de descubrir mucho más de nuestra especie.

—Sobre todo con los débiles, Isabella —su voz se arrastró dejando que se extinguiera con suavidad en mi nombre.

Por un momento me quedé eclipsada con la idea de poder conseguir algo así, era una novata aún y a pesar que mi sed de sangre era constante y que pudiese reunir una fuerza extraordinaria a pesar de mi condición, no sabía nada más.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de llevar nuestro plan acabo, Carlisle —vi como se volteaba a mirarme —. Es tiempo que reunamos a Jacob Black y Edward Cullen.

Esperé una respuesta en vano, Carlisle no parecía estar interesado en el tema, luego de haberlo estado, de haber aceptado mi propuesta, simplemente parecía haber cambiado de parecer.

—Verás, quiero a Jacob Black y su manada antes de que puedas ver a Edward, quiero asegurarme que esto no es una trampa —sonrió —, no confío en nadie como comprenderás.

—Pues yo tampoco confío en ti, creo que deberías ser tú quién cediera, después de todo tienes los hombres suficientes para protegerte, en mi caso sólo yo protejo mis intereses.

—Lo haremos al mismo tiempo, Edward será invitado a mi casa, no podrá rechazar mi orden, cuando él esté aquí tú serás devuelta a la manada, con un lugar, una hora y una fecha exacta te estaré esperando, si fallas, ten por seguro que te daré caza hasta el fin del mundo —susurró en mi oído antes de desaparecer entre los jardines.

El día en que todo estaba programado se estaba acercando y por primera vez en muchos años sentí miedo. Jacob confiaba en mí y por más que quisiese agradecérselo no podía, él jamás debería enterarse de todo lo que ocurriría, jamás debería enterarse de esta traición. No podía asegurar su vida y aunque hubiese podido nunca habría cumplido el trato. Jacob Black era el principal hombre lobo que querían extinguir, era el último Black y debía pagar las culpas de sus ancestros.

—¿Dónde vas Isabella? —dijo esa noche antes de mi salida.

—De caza, hace días que no me alimento —susurré.

—Ya sabes cuales son las reglas —su voz cambió y denoté de inmediato que su naturaleza había dominado su ser.

—Sólo iré por algún animal o algo, no puedo estar a la espera que Carlisle traiga a Edward sin alimentarme, si nuestro encuentro en casa de Carlisle falla, deberé huir por mi existencia antes que cualquiera de los dos desee asesinarme —susurré nuevamente.

—Nosotros estaremos en la playa, habrá reunión de la manada, volveremos tarde —sonrió —, espero que cuando estemos de vuelta, tú estés en casa —añadió mientras ponía su cálida mano sobre mi hombro.

—No hay problema —sonreí fingiendo ánimo.

Jacob se había criado conmigo, juntos crecimos y fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, él me ocultó su naturaleza todo el tiempo, estaba tramando un plan en contra de Edward, él presentía que algo había en mi novio, jamás me lo dijo, cuando descubrí la verdad de Edward la oculté con todo mi ser, hasta que me sentí traicionada, alejada de él, hasta que Tanya se apoderó de Edward con una facilidad aterradora. Jamás me explicaré por qué le dije a Jacob la verdad, pero yo no sabía que él era un hombre lobo, sabía que Jacob siempre estuvo obsesionado con las figuras mitológicas, jamás pensé que quería conocer a un vampiro para asesinarlo. Jamás creí que estuviesen dando caza a Edward Cullen, así como Edward le estaba dando caza a la manada de los Black. Estaba a la mitad del campo de batalla siendo carne de cañón sin tener idea de lo perdida que estaba.

Miré por última vez a Jacob, tenía la certeza de que sería la última vez, en el momento en que me adentrara en el bosque sería interceptada por el séquito de Carlisle, luego de eso no había marcha atrás. Pues entonces, yo no di pie atrás, no dejé que mis emociones me dominaran, si quería a Edward tenía que hacerlo. Aniquilar a los licántropos era sólo el inicio.

—Al fin, solos de nuevo, Isabella —susurró en mi oído Carlisle.

Maldito vampiro, podía hacer lo que quisiese, hasta asustarme con sus apariciones repentinas, pero susurrarme al oído era asqueroso, era morboso. Lo peor es que siempre lo hacía, por lo menos desde que le conocía.

—¿Edward vendrá? —fue lo único que me limité a preguntarle.

—Por supuesto, no se perdería la caza de los Black, de hecho, cuando Edward maté a Jacob tu estarás allí —rió, aunque no comprendí la gracia del asunto.

—¿Dónde está entonces? —gruñí.

—Camino a la playa, a reunirse con los Black —él notó mi preocupación —, ¡Oh, vamos, pequeña ovejita! ¿No creerás que le envié solo, fue con apoyo, no te preocupes, pronto volverá tan no-vivo como siempre —susurró en mi oído.

Me tomó con fuerza, probablemente no con toda su fuerza, y amarró mis brazos contra mi espalda, mientras que él me sostenía.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —chillé.

—Porque es la única manera de saber si nuestro Edward te ama ¿Eso es lo que quieres no es así? —rió.

—¡Pero no tienes por qué tratarme así! —chillé.

—Muy bien, señuelo, debes quejarte para hacerlo más real —una risa macabra se escapó de sus labios —. Quiero que Edward te escuché sufrir mientras desgarro hasta tu último músculo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba entre las amarras de Carlisle, él jamás se soltaría, esto nunca había sido un trato. Moriría, dejaría esta existencia en manera de pago por lo que Edward le hizo a Esme, lo sé, quizá siempre lo supe. Una vez que llegamos a la playa, pude ver toda la lucha que existía, los licántropos habían hecho bien su trabajo, muchos de ellos habían perecido, pero la cantidad de vampiros había disminuido enormemente, era una lucha pareja, hasta que intervino Carlisle. Sus hombres se introdujeron a ayudar a Edward.

Con gran rapidez, Jacob, el lobo cobrizo, me dirigió una mirada, al verme atada a Carlisle de seguro no sospecharía nada.

—No, quería, no sospechará —susurró.

Había olvidado que él era capaz de leer algunos de mis pensamientos, por lo que me limité a ver como acontecían las cosas. Edward y Jacob estaban frente a frente, con rápidos movimientos se esquivaban el uno al otro, parecían conocer las maniobras de su adversario, si mi corazón hubiese sido capaz de latir lo hubiese hecho con gran rapidez.

—Ahora esto comenzará a tornarse más divertido —rió Carlisle.

Llamó a sus hombres, no pensé que hubiesen más, pero llegaron cerca de cincuenta en plan sorpresa y destrozaron al resto de los licántropos, el único que quedaba allí era Jacob, en una distracción, Edward aprovechó y le mordió certeramente el lomo. Jacob cayó a la arena, su mirada perdida entre los suyos. Jamás olvidaría su última mirada, cuando posó sus ojos en mí, ya convertido en humano nuevamente, Edward exterminó con gran facilidad el poco aliento de vida que le quedaba.

—Muy bien hecho, Edward —rió —, muy bien hecho, hace tiempo deberíamos haber hecho las paces ¿no te parece?

—Absolutamente, Carlisle, absolutamente —su voz ronca llegó hasta mí como una brisa cálida.

Me miró con indiferencia, como si no existiese, como si no le importase, entonces Carlisle me envió un mensaje interno que me hizo saber que realmente era eso lo que él sentía.

_"Si, querida, así es, no le importas en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad, se está preguntando por qué te he traído aquí, cree que te voy a asesinar para demostrar que estamos empatados, pero aún así, lamento decirte que tú le das igual"_

Tú le das igual…

—¿Qué tal un pequeño regalito?

Carlisle ordenó a uno de sus hombres que me sostuviese, este me aprisionó con menos fuerza, pero aún así no conseguiría nada.

—¿Ella? —su indiferencia me congeló.

—Un sacrificio —rió Carlisle —, para que tú y yo estemos perdonados del todo, debo matar a tu amor. Tu amada Edward.

—Por favor, no creerás que estoy enamorado de ella —se bufó delante de mí.

—No lo sé ¿Qué dices tú?

—Yo digo que el amor apesta lo suficiente como para que los humanos caigan en su juego, nosotros somos lo suficientemente astutos para no seguir el círculo vicioso —gruñó.

—Entonces, ¿Lo harás tú o yo?

—Como quieras —sonrió.

—Hazlo tú —rió —. Ahora.

¿Ahora? En el último instante de mi vida no sabía qué hacer, sería asesinada por mi creador, por el único ser que amé, mis planes se habían esfumado tal cual como el humo de una chimenea, mi fuego se había apagado, Edward no sentía nada por mí, ni sentiría, ni sintió, todo fue mentira. Todo fue un plan para llegar hasta Jacob, yo era el camino más rápido.

_"Si, Isabella, tú eras el camino más rápido"_

Él estaba en mi mente, estaba permitiendo el lazo creador-criatura, él me estaba permitiendo escucharlo y aunque no fuesen palabras agradables sabía que con sólo escucharle mi existencia no habría sido en vano.

—Vamos, Edward, ¿Qué esperas? Es sólo un vampiro más, uno bien molesto y muy patético, vino a rogarme que te asesinará sólo si no la amabas ¡Qué estupidez! ¿No? —rió.

—¡Esto no sería así, me traicionaste! —chillé.

Si hubiese sido capaz de generar lágrimas lo hubiese hecho, pero a cambio de eso podía sentir toda la pena más inconmensurable del mundo sobre mi pecho. Edward se aproximaba a mí con cautela, estaba dispuesto a asesinarme, nuevamente era su presa, podía sentir su mirada inquisitiva. No tendría piedad, pero ya habría terminado de luchar.

Nadie podría decir que no luché por su amor, o por lo que creí, quizá fuese una estupidez para muchos, pero para mí fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerda, por lo único que fui capaz de soportar esta existencia.

_"Ya no estorbarás"_ sentí su voz.

_"Ya no te amaré más"_ le respondí.

_"Me libraré de ti para siempre"_

_"No te amaré más en esta vida, por lo menos no en esta"_

_"No te ilusiones con otra vida, después de esta no hay otra"_

_"Espero que la haya, espero que exista una vida en la que puedas reconocer lo que sentiste por mí, porque sé que lo sentiste, Edward, se que tu corazón volvió a latir por mí"_

_"Eso fue lo que te hice creer, y créeme, fue tan fácil que se volvió aburrido, nunca fuiste más que una ficha en el tablero, Isabella, todo esto tenía que ocurrir, todo esto estaba planeado"_

_"No mientas más, sólo quiero saber que me perdonas por haberte fallado, no debí haberle dicho nada a Jacob, no debí ser celosa de Tanya, no debí…"_

_"No debiste confiar en el primero que te dijese que te amaba, es una estupidez confiar así, Isabella, fuiste una estúpida adolescente soñando con el amor del primer imbécil que se lo dijese"_

_"No, no es verdad, sé que no es verdad"_

—¡Apresúrate Edward! —insistió Carlisle.

No podía resistir más, no podía soportarlo, Edward parecía caminar cada vez más lento. El vampiro que me sostenía me liberó una vez que Edward llegó hasta a mí.

—¡Lo juraste, Carlisle! —grité —, ¡Lo me diste tu palabra que sería un trato!

Edward se tensó, su agarre fue más suave, él estaba de espaldas a Carlisle y levantó su mirada hacía a mí, una mirada llena de rencor, pero también de sorpresa.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero esta vez habrá un nuevo sacrificio —susurró antes de presionar el gatillo de la Ballesta.

La flecha de madera se movió con tal rapidez que dejó una estela en el aire, una estela casi imperceptible. Miré a Edward en una fracción de segundo y su rostro parecía pasivo, despreocupado, cuando comprendí que se había rendido, me solté de sus amarras, lo miré por última vez y me interpuse en el camino. Me sostuve en sus brazos en el momento en que sentí que la madera atravesaba mi pecho de la manera más dolorosa que jamás había sentido, incluso más doloroso que el amor no correspondido que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

—Te a-amo —fue lo último que alcancé a decir cuando vi su rostro y sentí sus manos sosteniéndome.

La risa de Carlisle llenó mi último recuerdo, más la voz de Edward en un anhelado te amo, jamás llegó.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Ok, espero las lanzas y todo eso, sé que me odiarán, me matarán y todo._

_Pero yo desde el inicio dije que esto tendría un mal summary._

_Ahora. Esto no es el FIN FIN FIN, no el epílogo será POV EDWARD._

_ya sabremos que ocurrió con él después del suceso que narré acá._

_Ya comprenderemos lo que pasó por él._

_Espero que a pesar de todo no me maten._

_Gracias a todas las chicas que apostaron por este fic, por las que dejaron comentario capítulo a capítulo._

_Gracias por aquellas que comprendieron que necesitaba hacer un final diferente a lo acostumbrado._

_Cariños y disculpen por la tardanza._

**Manne Van Necker.**

P/D:_ ¿Leiste Eternidad de Alyson Noel? Pues tengo un one short que se llama: Unintended ¡Pasate por él!_

_Te gusta Marie Antoinette, pero jamás leiste Eternidad de Alyson Noel, no te preocupes puedes leer este Short sin necesidad de conocer los personajes de Eternidad._


	7. Epilogo

**I'm waiting for you in eternity**

* * *

**Summary:**Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mí previo consentimiento.

* * *

**Epilogo.**

* * *

_**Previamente en I'm waiting for you in eternity:**_ _Bella cree que Carlisle la había traicionado y que la mataría para quedar a mano con Edward, pero cuando se da cuenta que sólo está fingiendo, alcanza a salvar la vida de Edward dando la suya a cambio de la de él._

* * *

Forks, 2005.

Desde la ausencia de Bella, de esa pequeña existencia extinguiéndose en mis brazos que no pude borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Ver, oír y repetir un sinfín de veces el suceso no era sano, pero nada en mí nunca lo había sido, nunca fui ni sería un ser humano, no podría compartir esos sentimientos ni comprenderlos, no puedo hablar de sentirlos. Si los humanos supiesen de nuestra existencia envidiarían nuestra _eternidad, _por mi parte, daría mi eternidad por la capacidad humana de sentir.

—¿Estás bien? —sonrió Tanya al verme.

—Si —respondí secamente.

—Pues no lo pareces, estás demasiado tenso ¿En qué piensas? —sonrió nuevamente.

—Nada —mentí.

No sé si decir que sentía nostalgia por la partida de Bella, después de todo ella había dado su existencia por salvar la mía, eso para un humano habría sido la muestra más certera de amor, lo sabía, pero por más que intentase de buscar ese sentimiento en mí, parecía estar perdido aún.

Quería sentir el calor de ese sentimiento, podía verlos en los ojos de ella antes de desvanecerse y convertirse en cenizas ante mí. Es un completo misterio para mí que Bella fuese capaz de sentir y vivir de una manera casi humana, jamás comprendería cómo lo consiguió, pero no podía estar tranquilo, no hasta ser capaz de tomar el peso del acto de Bella.

—¿Qué tal si vamos de caza? —insistió Tanya.

—Déjalo ya, no quiero nada, de hecho sería mejor que te fueses —ordené.

Ella fue capaz de sentir mi orden y se marchó sin chistar.

Esos ojos, suplicantes parecían perseguirme, cerré mis ojos intentando borrar esa imagen de mi mente, pero era incapaz de conseguirlo, ella seguía ahí, marcando mi existencia con un gran símbolo de interrogación.

_"Ya no estorbarás"_ dije.

_"Ya no te amaré más"_ ella me respondió.

_"Me libraré de ti para siempre"_

_"No te amaré más en esta vida, por lo menos no en esta"_

_"No te ilusiones con otra vida, después de esta no hay otra"_

No había olvidado esa comunicación telepática, no había olvidado nada de ella, no fui capaz de borrar su esencia, ni su aroma, ni su tacto. Era ella, siempre había sido ella, de una manera extraña estaba siempre en mis pensamientos, no sé si era capaz de sentir, pero sin duda existía algo más que el lazo creador, existía algo más y no estaba seguro que fuese amor.

—¿Qué haces? —interrumpió Alice.

Alice había sido una de las tantas vampiresas que se habían unido al clan de Carlisle, él buscaba fortalecernos para enfrentar a los Vulturis, no entendía el motivo, pero Carlisle siempre había estado sediento de venganza por todo.

—Pensando —sonreí.

Alice tenía un don especial, ella podía ver los sucesos del futuro, era una chica agradable, a pesar de poder ver mis decisiones antes de hacerlas y comentarlas siempre sin esperar que sucediesen, ella era la única comunicación sincera y plena que llenaba un vacío inmenso.

—Lo sé, aún te cuestionas lo de siempre ¿no? —sonrió.

—Si —dije secamente.

—Ella fue para ti lo que no quieres reconocer —susurró.

—Lo sé.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, el triunfo en los ojos de Alice delató mi reconocimiento. Ella era para mí lo que me negaba a aceptar. Lo supe desde siempre, pero mis ansias de negarlo, de ser frío y conseguir mi meta principal habían logrado apagar la poca llama que se había encendido cuando le conocí.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —volvió a susurrar.

—No lo sé, ya es tarde para intentar conseguir algo, es absolutamente tarde —dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

La oscuridad era el refugio de los de mi especie, pero donde estuviese nada me refugiaría de aquellas imágenes tan dolorosas.

—¿Me acompañas? —Alice me tendió la mano.

—¿Dónde? —dije algo confuso —. No deseo ir de caza.

—No es de caza a lo que voy, es más creo que si bajas podrías conocer mucho más de lo que crees —rió.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla del lago, ella sonrió, sabía algo que no quería decirme, su rostro lo delataba y por más que intenté entrar en su pensamiento me vi bloqueado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistí.

—Carlisle está por llegar —añadió mientras se acercaba al lago —, quizá todo te traiga más de una sorpresa.

—¿Carlisle tiene algo para mí? —dije confuso.

Ella simplemente levantó sus hombros en señal de que ignoraba todo, aunque de verdad, ella y yo sabíamos que tenía claro que era lo que Carlisle se traía de manos.

—¿Cazando? —rió Carlisle.

—Sabes que no bebo de humanos —gruñí.

—Si, una muy mala decisión si vamos a enfrentar a los Vulturis —rió.

—Puedo hacerlo sin tomar la vida de nadie —volví a gruñir.

Carlisle solamente sonrió, le pidió a uno de sus ayudantes que trajese algo. Fue entonces cuando la vi. Allí estaba, era Bella. Los mismos ojos achocolatados, llenos de miedo, mientras ella intentaba soltarse de las manos de Carlisle.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Edward? —rió Carlisle.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién es? —gruñí.

Después de la muerte, ningún vampiro tenía derecho a reencarnarse, no había más opciones para nosotros, después de ser cenizas sólo eso seríamos. ¿Qué mala broma me habría hecho Carlisle? ¿Sería que Bella nunca dejó de existir? Imposible, ella se hizo cenizas en mis brazos.

—¿Isabella? —susurré.

Ella me miró confundida, no parecía entender por qué le hablaba, sólo me miró llena de miedo y dejó de intentar soltarse de las amarras de Carlisle.

—No, no es Isabella, pero ¡Vaya que se parece! ¿No? —rió Carlisle.

—¿Quién es? —bufé.

—Averígualo tú —sonrió soltándola sobre mí.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir su corazón y su latido, uno tras otro con una fuerza avasalladora, parecía llevarse todo su pecho en cada latido. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que esta humana no era Bella, no podía ser ella, el parecido era impresionante, era casi Bella, pero no podía serlo, no había otra oportunidad para un vampiro.

Cuando su mirada se posó sobre la mía, nuestras miradas parecieron fundirse, el deseo de su sangre me invadió por completo, era la misma esencia que tenía Isabella, el mismo aroma intenso, el mismo deseo de su sangre me invadió.

—¿Isabella? —gruñí lleno de deseo.

—¿Te conozco? —susurró ella, sus manos temblaban, mientras intentaba sostenerlas.

—¡Que romántico! Pero esto es más de lo que puedo soportar —rió Carlisle —, será mejor que no te entretengas con tu cena, porque es ella o eres tú y créeme esta vez no tendré piedad.

Jamás me perdonaría el haber dado muerte a Esme, lo sabía, pero esta chica no tenía culpa de parecerse a Bella.

—¿Te conozco? —volvió a insistir.

—No —susurré.

—¿Por qué me parece haberte conocido antes? —continuó temblando.

—Lo dudo —sonreí —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Marie —sonrió —, Marie Swan.

Marie Swan, debía ser familiar de Isabella, ¿sería su tátara nieta?

—Soy Edward —sonreí, aunque fallé terriblemente.

—Edward Cullen —su voz pareció transformarse, podía sentir la voz de Isabella, era ella, ¿podía serlo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —fruncí el ceño.

—Porque me pareces conocido —sonrió.

—¡Ya basta! No me gustan los sentimentalismos, terminemos esto de una vez ¿Quieres? —insistió.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Es exactamente igual a Isabella Swan, huele a ella, dice recordarme de algún lado, tiene su mismo apellido. ¿No te parece extraño? —grité —. Ella podría ser la reencarnación de Bella, lo que implicaría que nuestra especie puede renacer.

El rostro de Carlisle se transformó, pude ver que pensaba en Esme, deseaba encontrarla más que nada, fue entonces cuando desapareció sin más.

—¿Quién es él? —susurró Marie.

—Él es Carlisle, mi creador, el asesino de Bella —gruñí.

—Isabella Swan —susurró ella —, ese nombre —murmuró.

No quise presionarla, pero entonces sentí a Alice que aún permanecía.

—Es lo que crees que es Edward —susurró —, ella es Isabella, es su reencarnación, ella es la comprobación de que somos capaces de reencarnarnos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dije aún confundido.

—¿No lo sientes, Edward? Deja fluir tus sentimientos, sentirás que ella es Isabella, sabrás que ella es, no necesitas más pruebas que eso —sonrió.

Lo sabía, no tenía dudas, ella era Isabella, era humana esta vez, podía sentir su esencia, podía sentirla, esos ojos no me habían abandonado.

—¿Qué soy quién? —dijo Marie.

Alice se acercó a ella y le sonrió con amabilidad, la sentó en la hierba.

—Tú luces igual a una chica que vivió hace mucho tiempo, ella era Isabella, la novia de Edward, pero falleció trágicamente, de hecho te has reencarnado, tú eres Isabella —sonrió.

—¿Qué yo qué? —frunció el ceño confundida.

—Déjala, no lo entenderá —me acerqué a ella para borrar su recuerdo, pero Marie detuvo mi mano.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más —dijo molesta.

—¿Volver a hacerlo? —dije curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Dime, Alice, ¿Cómo es posible que Isabella se haya reencarnado en Marie? Incluso ¿Cómo es posible que se reencarnase en la misma familia? —dije curioso.

—Hay una leyenda que ronda alrededor de las brujas y que dice que solamente aquel vampiro que haya sentido como humano, que se haya convertido sin perder su humanidad y que fuese capaz de entregar el sentimiento más puro, sería capaz de volver a tener una nueva oportunidad —finalizó Alice.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí. Ella había vuelto, ella tenía razón, no me amaría más en esa vida, pero si existía otra, otra en la que quizá si hiciese bien las cosas ella podría volver a amarme, amarme y yo sentir lo mismo por ella.

—Te amo, Isabella —susurré.

Sentí el reconocimiento en sus ojos, sus ojos brillantes, redondos y achocolatados me miraron con ternura, sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Tardaste más de una vida en poder decírmelo —sonrió Marie —, pero ya no soy Isabella, soy Marie.

Fue entonces cuando volví a mirar a Alice, ella sonreía sin explicarme nada, era toda una cómplice de todo eso.

—Había encontrado a Isabella hace mucho, pero tú no estabas listo para volver a verla, debías reconocer tus sentimientos antes de verla de nuevo, sobre todo porque sólo un te amo verdadero volvería a la luz a esta nueva vida —sonrió Alice.

Fue entonces cuando dejé expandir ese amor sobre mí, no importaba si fuese Isabella, Marie o quién fuese, no me importaba, podía sentir ese amor puro que se extendía sobre ella. Fuese quién fuese había sido capaz de redimir mi corazón, lo había vuelto a hacer latir y mi existencia ya no sería más solitaria.

Sufrí setenta y cinco años para ser capaz de comprender que el amor existe para todos y en todos, incluso si no lo mereces. Yo sin duda no lo merecía ni la primera, mucho menos la segunda vez.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Tardé demasiado en subir este epilogo, pero me debatía entre hacerlo de esta manera o de otra, pero no me resistí y lo terminé así._

_Es que dejar a Edward forever alone, me hacía sentir mal, lo confieso, no he dicho que todo sea color de rosa, pero parece que me salió así ¿No?_

_No hay caso conmigo, lo sweet me sale por los poros xD a veces, gracias._

_Les cuento que estoy de** locutora de RADIO! **Es una radio Online que cualquiera de ustedes puede sintonizar._

_Esta está en mi Profile, si quieren el Link y los horarios también están allí y para más información_

_pasen a el blog de las fickeras que es: http : / spilledcoffeeonafic. blogspot. com_

_(quita los espacios)_

_Cariños_

**_Manne Van Necker_**


End file.
